My Love Story
by midnight-rose25
Summary: Romance sobre uma estudante de cinema que se apaixona pelo ator da Saga Twilight, Robert Pattinson. Fanfic interativa adaptada para este site.
1. Mensagem da Autora

**Mensagem da autora**

**_Hello there!_**

Primeiramente, obrigada por clicar no link e chegar até aqui. Sinta-se em casa.

Esta é a minha primeira fanfic, nascida de um desejo louco e impossível de viver uma história de amor digna de cinema. **My Love Story** é uma fanfiction de amor fictícia sobre o ator Robert Pattinson e a jovem estudante de cinema Gabrielle Fernandes. No formato original desta fic - disponível no Fanfic Twilight Team – a história é interativa e, portanto, você é a personagem principal o que, convenhamos, é bem mais interessante. Mas como não é possível fazer isso aqui, a heroína ganhou um nome.  
Espero que curtam a história e aguardo reviews, ok?

Obs. A história foi transcrita exatamente como foi publicada no FFTT e possui cenas de sexo e palavrões.


	2. Capítulo 1  Intercâmbio

**Gabrielle's POV**

Após terminar a faculdade de jornalismo, eu já estava com 23 anos e sonhava em aprofundar meus conhecimentos em arte e cinema, e quem sabe até trabalhar como repórter de cultura. A universidade em que eu me formara havia feito um convênio com a universidade estadual da Califórnia, nos EUA, e nossa turma foi contemplada com algumas bolsas de estudos. Mesmo sem esperanças, eu me inscrevi para uma das vagas que poderia me trazer o sonho de estudar cinema diretamente onde a magia acontece e eu sabia que não podia deixar passar essa oportunidade. Eu tinha um conhecimento bom de inglês e acho que isso contaria também na escolha né?  
Passaram-se dois meses e nada de resposta. Já tinha até me esquecido disso, quando um barulho irritante interrompeu meu sono.  
TRIM-TRIM... TRIM-TRIM...  
Do meu quarto eu pude ouvir o telefone tocar freneticamente na sala de estar. _Que saco! Ninguém vai atender essa droga não?._Bufando de raiva, corri para a sala para atender antes que o telefone parasse de tocar.  
- Alô! – falei quase gritando.  
- Bom dia, é da residência da senhorita Gabrielle Fernandes? – falou a voz de uma mulher simpática e formal que fez a minha raiva recuar um pouco.  
- É sim. É ela falando.  
- Senhorita Gabrielle, aqui é da Coordenação de Assuntos Acadêmicos. Liguei para informá-la que você foi contemplada com uma bolsa de pós-graduação em cinema em Los Angeles.  
Silêncio.  
- S-Sério? – foi tudo que consegui dizer.  
- Sim. Você terá que vir aqui na coordenação para acertar uns documentos antes de providenciar tudo para o seu embarque em um mês.  
- Um mês?  
- Exatamente. Pode vir hoje ainda?  
- C-claro. Chego aí daqui a pouquinho.  
- Tudo bem. Vamos estar te aguardando. – e depois só ouvi o som do telefone desligando.  
Disparei para o meu quarto, tomei um banho rápido e me vesti mais rápido ainda. Fiquei pronta em 20 minutos e enquanto eu seguia em direção à garagem, meu celular tocou. Era uma das minhas amigas de faculdade,Catarina, e ela me contou eufórica que também havia sido premiada com a bolsa. Gritamos feito umas loucas e combinamos de nos encontrar na faculdade para resolver tudo.  
Na coordenação, assinamos uns documentos, pegamos umas declarações para levar a embaixada e providenciar o visto. Lá eu soube que os grupos de teatro e mini-cursos sobre interpretação que fizemos como atividade extra-curricular foram decisivos na escolha dos nossos nomes. A coordenadora nos informou ainda que ficaríamos num apartamento com outras duas intercambistas: uma garota mexicana, Fernanda, e uma canadense, Rachel. Os outros contemplados pela bolsa iriam para outro apartamento só com rapazes, localizado no mesmo prédio. Eles eram Rodrigo, um moreno gatinho, malhado, que já tinha "pego" quase todas as meninas da turma, e Henrique, um colega divertidíssimo que era sempre o primeiro a reunir todo mundo para agitar nas baladas.  
Os dias de espera pela data de embarque se arrastaram, mas a data chegou. No dia certo, eu estava diante do terminal de embarque me despedindo da minha mãe, meu pai e minha irmã. Embarcamos ansiosos para a chegada em Los Angeles. Cate e eu mal nos acomodamos nas cadeiras, após a decolagem, e eu vi Henrique vindo na nossa direção.  
- Ei gatas!  
- Oi Rick. – respondi percebendo que Cate nem levantou a cabeça entretida com as músicas de seu IPOD. Dei um cutucão no seu braço e ela retirou os fones de ouvido.  
- Que foi? – disse a distraída – Ah! Oi Rick.  
- Hahaha, meninas, o pessoal já tá combinando uma festinha para comemorar a nossa chegada na terra do Tio Sam. Vai ser algo para a gente se enturmar com a galera do intercâmbio e quem sabe até conhecer umas celebridades que derem as caras por lá.  
- Ah tá! Até parece que você conhece alguma celebridade! – retruquei.  
- Eu ainda não conheço não, mas tem um cara do nosso apartamento que tá estagiando na produtora daquele filme de mulherzinha... Aquele tal de Amanhecer.  
- Jura? – Cate falou com olhos arregalados – Eu AMO a Saga Crepúsculo. Será que alguém do filme vai aparecer mesmo?  
- Acho que sim. Conversei com o cara por MSN e ele falou que existe grande possibilidade de irem algumas pessoas. Ele é todo enturmado com o elenco, já até saíram numas baladas aí... Mas, cara, to louco para conhecer as atrizes gostosonas do filme.  
- Ah certo. Pode deixar que elas vão te dar bola e trocar Robert Pattinson e Taylor Lautner pelo igualmente sarado Henrique Olivetto. - eu disse com um riso debochado.  
- Você vai ver que elas vão se derreter pelo meu charme brasileiro. – disse ele e depois soltou uma gargalhada divertida.  
- A esperança é a última que morre, gato. - respondi rindo - Mas quando é mesmo essa festa?  
- Vai ser no sábado. A gente tava querendo que fosse amanhã, quinta, mas como todo mundo vai tá louco resolvendo a matrícula na faculdade é melhor deixar pro fim de semana mesmo. Além do mais, a gente vai tentar descolar uma casa maior e convidar o maior número de gente possível.  
- Tô vendo que essa festa promete. – Cate falou com os olhos brilhando de animação  
- A primeira de muitas, gata. – ele falou dando uma piscadela - Bom... Eu vou avisar vocês sobre o que cada uma pode levar, viu?  
- OK. – respondemos e voltamos a nos recostar nas poltronas, enquanto Henrique voltou para a cadeira e continuou a conversar animadamente sobre a festa com Rodrigo. Cate voltou a colocar os fones de ouvido. Eu fechei os olhos e fiquei imaginando como seria ver pessoalmente os atores de um filme de sucesso. Eu também ficaria animada em conhecê-los, ÓBVIO, mas sabia que não sairia feito uma louca pulando nos pescoços deles sem nem ao menos dizer oi. Eu já conheci alguns famosos de verdade, enquanto eu trabalhava para um jornal da minha cidade e, juro, a minha reação foi bem normal!  
Eu cochilei um pouco e as horas passaram mais rápido do que eu esperava. Logo chegamos ao aeroporto de Los Angeles. No portão de desembarque, uma garota alta e sorridente segurava um cartaz com os nossos nomes. Seguimos até ela e ela se apresentou:  
- Oi pessoal. Eu sou Fernanda.  
- A garota mexicana! – exclamou Rick. Ela riu e eu me antecipei para apresentar.  
- Oi Fernanda, eu sou Gabrielle e estes são Rodrigo e Cate. E o animadinho aí é o Henrique. – falei isso apontando com o dedo os meus amigos e ela acenou com um sorriso para cada um.  
- Podem me chamar de Nanda. O meu carro ta aí na frente do aeroporto. Vamos até lá que tá todo mundo esperando para conhecer os brasileiros. – ela falou estendendo a mão para uma das malas.  
Nanda seguiu por uns 30 minutos pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade e entrou no estacionamento de um prédio de cinco andares no centro de Los Angeles. Retiramos as nossas bagagens do porta-malas e subimos as escadas até o 3º andar. Fernanda apontou o apartamento dos rapazes no fim do corredor e nós vimos que um homem alto já esperava para receber Rodrigo e Rick com cervejas nas mãos. Os rapazes se cumprimentaram e entraram, enquanto nós entrávamos no nosso apartamento.  
- O quarto de vocês fica ao lado da sala. Tem duas camas de solteiro e um closet pequeno. O banheiro fica ali no fim do corredor – ela disse apontando na direção de uma portinha.  
- Valeu Nanda. – lembrei que falaram de uma garota canadense e perguntei – Mas... Cadê a nossa outra colega? Rachel o nome dela, né?  
- Ah sim! A Rach foi chamada hoje para fazer um estágio de produção na Summit Entertainment, mas ela já deve ta chegando.  
- Parece que tá todo mundo trabalhando nessa produtora do filme Crepúsculo. – eu disse - O Rick falou que um colega do apartamento dele também estagia lá.  
- É sim. O John e a Rachel vão estagiar na produção. A Summit tá contratando um monte de gente porque o filme vai ser o maior dos quatro. Alguns sortudos vão até viajar com a equipe pro Canadá pra rodar o filme.  
- Que legal! – Cate falou entusiasmada com a idéia – Será que eles ainda estão chamando mais pessoas para trabalhar?  
- Acho que para vagas de produção não. Mas, na segunda eles vão abrir inscrições para teste de figurantes. O pessoal do curso já combinou de chegar cedo para participar da seleção.  
- Pra vaga de produção eu com certeza tentaria, mas de figurante... Sei lá... Não precisa de curso profissional, essas coisas? – perguntei.  
- Não. A maioria dos figurantes é amador mesmo e talvez nem tenham o conhecimento que a gente já tem de cinema e tal.  
- Ah! Então não custa tentar né? Já pensou se eles descobrem a gente como graaandes promessas do cinema e até ganhamos um Oscar por isso? – eu disso isso rindo alto. Tá, eu exagerei, mas eu queria brincar com a idéia de ser atriz.  
- Hahaha, Gabi! Não fica zoando não, que pode ser que aconteça com uma de nós e aí você vai ficar de queixo caído.  
- Nunca se sabe né? – disse a Cate entre risos. Eu ri também, a idéia de ser atriz é atraente, mas é bem longe da minha realidade.  
Depois dessa conversa descontraída, Cate e eu nos acomodamos no quarto. Ela seguiu para tomar um banho e enquanto eu esperava a minha vez, fui conversar um pouco mais com a nossa nova amiga mexicana. Rachel chegou e a Nanda nos apresentou. Em seguida, Rachel contou as novidades da produção do filme.  
- Meninas. Hoje eu conheci o Rob Pattinson. – ela falou eufórica.  
- _Rob_, é? Já tá íntima dele para chamar pelo apelido, hein?  
- Qual é Nanda... O cara é gente boa, humilde e um fofo. Não dá pra não ficar próxima dele. – ela respondeu.  
- Ihhhhh, já vi que essa aí virou Team Edward! – brinquei, mas pensei "Quem não é?"  
- Ah! Sou Team Edward mesmo ta! Antes até que eu curtia mais o jeito brincalhão do Jacob, mas depois de conhecer o Rob e ver que ele é super divertido, eu tive que considerar mudar as preferências.  
- Ah, tudo bem. Se você diz... – Nanda concordou com um certo tom de malícia e depois emendou – Mas me conta tá de pé o teste para figurante na segunda né?  
- Tá sim e essa é outra novidade que eu quero contar. O Chris disse que ainda não definiu quem vai fazer os personagens das vampiras amazonas. Então os melhores do teste de segunda poderão ser chamados para fazer os testes para Zafrina, Senna e Zachiri.  
- Sério? Eles têm alguma preferência? Tipo físico e tal? – ela indagou com aparente curiosidade.  
- Eles estão procurando pessoas com traços mais latinos para fazer referência aos personagens da história. Então... Para Zafrina, eles querem alguém que fale português ou espanhol, porque ela tem algumas falas. E para Senna e Zachiri, basta ter umas características fortes de latino: pele mais morena, corpo com curvas... Essas coisas.  
- Já tô começando a me empolgar com esse negócio de fazer teste. Tá vendo, Gabi, podemos ter alguma chance. – Nanda falou com um sorriso enorme e me empurrando com o ombro.  
- Hmmm... Se eles estiverem mesmo afim de alguém com características assim, temos chance mesmo. – eu disse retribuindo o sorriso.  
- Então não façam feio, garotas! Se vocês conseguirem, vão acompanhar a gente a Vancouver e aí... Vai ser demais!  
Um pouco mais tarde, Cate se juntou a nós e conversamos mais um pouquinho sobre as fofocas dos bastidores do filme. Ela contou que Ashley Greene e Jackson Rathbourne estão se "pegando" e já foram flagrados em altos amassos no intervalo de um dos ensaios.  
Antes de irmos dormir combinamos que no dia seguinte iríamos até a universidade fazer as matrículas para o semestre que iniciaria dali a dois meses, no início do outono. Até lá tinha uma programação enorme de cursos de verão que poderíamos fazer, além de que teríamos tempo também pra procurar um emprego de meio-expediente.


	3. Capítulo 2  O Primeiro Contato

**Gabrielle's POV**

A quinta-feira e a sexta passaram voando e logo já era sábado, dia da festa. Ainda estávamos na cozinha tomando café, quando a campainha tocou e eu fui atender.  
- Ei, Gabi! – Rodrigo me cumprimentou e me deu um beijinho na bochecha.  
- Oi Rodrigo! Entra!  
- Ah! Valeu, mas não precisa. – disse ele com um sorriso - Os caras estão me esperando no carro pra gente comprar mais bebidas pra festa. Só vim dá um recado do Rick.  
- Ah! Claro! É sobre o que temos que levar, né?  
- É. Ele perguntou se vocês podem levar alguns salgadinhos, batatas fritas e outras comidas mesmo.  
- Claro. Pode deixar que nós levaremos. Vocês conseguiram uma casa maior para a festa ou vai ser aqui no prédio mesmo?  
- Rick não te falou? – perguntou ele com uma cara surpresa quando eu respondi com a cabeça que não - Ele é um banana mesmo! Bem... arranjamos uma casa de um amigo do John, perto daqui. A casa é incrível, com piscina e tudo. Me dá uma caneta e papel que eu te passo o endereço.  
Peguei caneta e um bloquinho que estavam sobre a mesinha da sala e entreguei a ele. Rodrigo anotou o endereço.  
- O horário é o mesmo. Então não se atrasem ou então a galera vai morrer de fome. – ele falou dando uma gargalhada.  
- Deixa de ser bobo, que nós estaremos lá no horário. – no mesmo segundo em que respondi ouvimos a buzina impaciente do carro do Nick, o outro colega de apartamento dos rapazes.  
- Eu vou indo! A gente se vê mais tarde. – Rodrigo sorriu e saiu enquanto eu fechava a porta e retribuia seu sorriso.  
Rachel, Cate e Nanda ouviram a conversa e riram animadas com a perspectiva da festa que prometia uma noite de diversão. Tinha certeza de que seria ótimo. Eu queria conhecer a galera do curso e dançar até cair. As festas planejadas pelo Rick eram famosas por reunirem muita gente bacana e por só terminarem no dia seguinte.  
Depois do café, fomos no carro da Rachel comprar as comidas para a festa. Aproveitamos e demos uma volta na cidade para conhecer alguns pontos turísticos. No caminho de volta, Rachel se lembrou que tinha de pegar uma agenda nos estúdios da Summitt para fazer uns telefonemas de trabalho antes da segunda-feira. Então, ela entrou no prédio do set de filmagem enquanto nós esperamos encostadas no carro. Dez minutos depois ela estava de volta, ladeada por dois homens lindos e sorridentes. Um era loiro e alto, seu corpo era musculoso, ele tinha um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. O outro era também alto e um pouco menos musculoso, mas o corpo parecia perfeitamente desenhado debaixo da camisa azul marinho, o cabelo charmosamente despenteado era de um tom acobreado com alguns fios mais claros. Seu rosto era único e trazia um meio sorriso deslumbrante e um ar de príncipe moderno. Segurei meu queixo pra não babar. Depois de dois segundos observando e vendo se aproximarem foi que eu percebi quem eram.  
- Garotas, estes são Kellan e Rob. – Rachel os apresentou.  
Eles sorriram e eu senti os olhos dos dois analisarem nossos rostos, meio apreensivos. Acho que eles esperaram alguma reação exagerada, como gritos escandalosos. Mas a única reação da gente foi sorrir e esperar que eles chegassem mais perto. Acho que nenhuma de nós estava acreditando que eram Robert Pattinson e Kellan Lutz bem na nossa frente. Rachel prosseguiu.  
- Estas são minhas colegas de apartamento: Cate, Nanda e Gabi. Cate e Gabi são brasileiras e chegaram esta semana a Los Angeles. – ela apontou para cada uma enquanto dizia os nossos nomes. Nanda e Cate congelaram. Eu estendi a mão ao Kellan, que estava mais próximo de mim, e sorri. Ele pegou minha mão e sorriu de volta falando:  
- Olá. Então vocês são as estudantes de cinema, certo?  
- Somos. Rachel falou da gente?  
- Falou sim e falou de uma festa que vai rolar hoje também.  
- Sim, vai ser uma festa ótima. Ela convidou vocês, né? – perguntei esboçando um sorriso descontraído, mas pensei _"Se a Rachel não tiver convidado eles, eu vou esganar ela!"_  
- Ela convidou. Mas nós temos um jantar de trabalho, então talvez não dê tempo de ir.  
Antes que pudesse lamentar que eles não fossem, percebi que Rob, que até então estava só ouvindo, chegou mais próximo de nós e falou. Nesse momento as duas tontas descongelaram.  
- Claro que dá tempo. Não vamos perder uma festa destas né? - Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu. Eu não pude evitar e sorri também, depois me detive em seus olhos que me encaravam com curiosidade. Agora eu não consegui frear meu coração. Que olhos eram aqueles, meu Deus? Olhos azuis ardentes que estavam me encarando como se quisessem desvendar meus pensamentos. E o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios? Era impossível não me deixar seduzir por aquele sorriso irresistível... _Tô ficando louca ou esse gato tá me dando bola?_ Não podia deixar de corresponder esse interesse. Não tive dúvidas, olhei mais atentamente para ele e respondi com um sorriso charmoso nos lábios.  
- Claro que não podem perder. É até pecado deixar de curtir uma noite de festa como a que vai rolar hoje. – ele me olhou e vi que seu sorriso se alargou, depois seus olhos se desviaram dos meus e pousaram na minha boca. Ele fitava minha boca com um olhar de desejo. Provoquei um pouquinho mordendo _inocentemente_ o lábio inferior.  
- E não vamos perder mesmo. – ele riu malicioso ao perceber o interesse implícito nos meus lábios.  
Rachel e Kellan nos olharam percebendo o clima que estava rolando. Kellan deu um risinho moleque, ele olhou para as garotas do meu lado e completou.  
- Então nos vemos mais tarde. Tenho certeza de que vamos nos divertir muito. – e então ele olhou para Cate que riu timidamente.  
Kellan e Rob se despediram de nós com beijinhos no rosto. Quando dei por mim, Rob estava perigosamente perto. _OMG!_ Ele se aproximou do meu rosto, beijou minha bochecha, senti minha pele queimar, e depois senti seu hálito quente soprando no meu ouvido, me provocando um arrepio na coluna.  
- Então, te vejo mais tarde né? – não olhei, mas sua voz me deu a impressão de que ele estava sorrindo. Meu coração martelava loucamente no meu peito, lutei para manter a calma e respondi encostando meus lábios próximo da sua orelha.  
- Pode ter certeza que sim. – sussurrei e pousei suavemente meus lábios úmidos entre o seu maxilar e o lóbulo da orelha. Senti seu corpo estremecer levemente. Me afastei devagar para olhá-lho mais uma vez e sorri. Eu me diverti ao observar que seus olhos estavam cheios de cobiça. Me virei e abri uma das portas para entrar no carro. Cate e Nanda já estavam sentadas e cochichavam alguma coisa que eu não me esforcei para escutar, só Rachel ainda combinava o endereço da festa com o Kellan. Quando ela me viu entrar, despediu-se e entrou na porta do motorista. Antes de sairmos, vi Rob olhar e murmurar algo com Kellan. Quando o carro arrancou, Rachel sorriu e disse:  
- Então, Gabi, o que foi _aquilo_ com o Rob?  
- Aquilo o quê? – me fiz de desentendida.  
- Como o quê? Vai me dizer que você não tava paquerando o cara descaradamente? – ela pressionou.  
- Ah! Aquilo? – me fiz de doida de novo – Eu tava só sendo simpática e tentando convencê-los que a festa vai ser boa. – Tenho certeza de que ela não vai cair nessa!  
- Hmmrum... sei. Eu vi direitinho o que rolou. Tava saindo faíscas de vocês dois. – com essa eu tive que rir e confessar.  
- Ah Rachel... deixa de bobagem! Rolou só... uma química. Se eles aparecerem na festa, a gente ver no que vai dar.  
- Acho que eu sei no que vai dar. – ela sorriu cheia de segundas intenções. Eu sorri também e tentei não pensar em como seria quando ele chegasse na festa. Criar expectativas exageradas com um cara tão lindo é muito perigoso pro meu coração! Mas quem disse que eu consegui desviar meus pensamentos daqueles olhos e daquela boca? Depois daquele contato, ficou impossível pensar em outra coisa.

**Robert's POV**

Mais um sábado preso numa reunião desnecessária. É foda! A gente já ta aqui há horas discutindo a droga da maquiagem pálida que vão colocar na minha cara de novo! Que papo de mulherzinha! Não sei como foi que o meu agente conseguiu me convencer a ficar.  
- Ei, Kellan? – sussurrei e cutuquei o cara que ta parecendo mais entediado do que eu.  
- Hã? Hein?... Ah, cara! – o Kellan olhou pra mim com uma cara de tédio e sono hilária! Quase não consegui segurar o riso!  
- Acorda, cara... Inventa aí uma desculpa pra gente escapar dessa tortura. – o Kellan é o rei das desculpas esfarrapadas. Ele consegue nos livrar de qualquer reunião insuportavelmente chata com algumas palavras e uma cara-de-pau que só ele tem. Eu tava surpreso que ele ainda não tinha soltado uma dessas hoje.  
- Ei, Rob! Fica quieto! – A Ashley sussurrou pra mim, mas eu fechei a cara pra ela. É ELA que gosta desses assuntos de viadinho – Já vão acabar de falar e aí você vai poder fugir daqui.  
Mal ela terminou de falar e já avistei uns produtores se levantando para sair. _Graças a Deus!_ Se tiver mais uma reunião de pré-produção como essas, eu me mato! Me levantei rapidamente e fui quase correndo em direção a porta antes que alguém sugerisse discutir a cor da nossas roupas na primeira cena. Isso é demais pra mim! Kellan que tava quase dormindo a reunião toda, despertou bem na hora e saiu em disparada pela porta também.  
No corredor dos estúdios, vimos a nova estagiária de produção, Rachel. A garota é legal e boa gente. Ela nos cumprimentou de longe.  
- Ei rapazes! Como foi a reunião?  
- Um saco! Mas o Kellan não viu, porque dormiu quase o tempo todo. – ri alto lembrando da cara dele na reunião.  
- Cara aquilo é melhor que Prozac para fazer dormir. Pelo menos, tirei o sono atrasado.  
Ela riu e continuou.  
- Então parece que vocês estão precisando de um evento para animar o sábado... Por que vocês não aparecem na festinha que vai rolar hoje? Quem tá organizando é a galera do curso de cinema e mais algumas pessoas aqui da produtora. Vai bombar!  
Hmmm... Festa com universitárias e estagiárias da produtora. Parece bom para conhecer umas gatinhas mais descoladas. Bem diferente das festas cheias de celebridades de nariz empinado. Porra! Mas já tava me esquecendo que tem aquele jantar com o repórter do Acess Hollywood.  
- Poxa, Rachel, mas acho que não vai dar. A gente tem um jantar com um cara do site Acess Hollywood. – Ouvindo isso, Kellan que já tava todo animadinho com a ideia de universitárias gostosas enchendo a cara, bateu a mão na testa.  
- Porra, é mesmo! Eu já tinha esquecido!  
- Ah! Que pena! Mas a festa vai rolar até tarde então, se der tempo, dêem uma passada lá.  
Balancei a cabeça concordando, mas não quis garantir nada a ela. Jantares com repórteres de sites de fofocas sempre me deixam com um humor do cão. Caminhamos para fora do prédio da Summitt. Rachel andou conosco até o estacionamento e apontou para umas garotas encostadas perto de um carro.  
- Posso apresentar vocês para as minhas amigas? Elas vão adorar conhecer vocês. – ela falou toda animada.  
_Ah, Droga!_ Tomara que não sejam loucas que berram teu nome, te agarram, e chamam a atenção de mais fãs loucas. Adoro o carinho das fãs, mas esse tipo de escândalo enche depois de um tempo. Mas eu não ia deixar de ser educado com a Rachel. Abri a boca para falar, mas o Kellan se antecipou.  
- Vamos lá então. Mas... elas não vão atacar a gente nem nada do tipo né? – Kellan falou com seu jeito debochado, mas eu tenho certeza que ele tava imaginando a mesma cena que eu tinha na minha mente.  
- Claro que não. Elas são garotas do curso de cinema que eu faço. Elas sabem que esse tipo de coisa é altamente constrangedora. – Ufa! Ainda bem.  
Nos aproximamos e vi mais de perto que as garotas eram bem bonitas. Rachel nos apresentou.  
- Garotas, estes são Kellan e Rob. – Eu sorri e esperei para ver a reação delas. Elas se mantiveram tranqüilas e sorrindo, então pude ver melhor o jeito de cada uma. A mais branquinha era sorridente, mas parece que congelou ao ver nossa cara. A outra tinha um jeito de tímida, bonita, e também se espantou quando nos viu. Agora, a terceira mantinha a tranqüilidade reluzindo num sorriso. Era muito linda, do tipo mulherão mesmo. O rosto delicado e o corpo... _Cara! _Que corpo! Com curvas que contornavam uma silhueta perfeita. Nem magra e nem gorda. Simplesmente linda.  
- Estas são minhas colegas de apartamento: Cate, Nanda e Gabi. Cate e Gabi são brasileiras e chegaram esta semana a Los Angeles. – Gabi? Nome bonito... Ah! Então essa gata é brasileira? Logo vi que ela é bem diferente do tipo de garotas que tem por aqui... Ela estendeu a mão para o Kellan e o cumprimentou com a maior naturalidade. Gostei do jeito dela.  
- Olá. Então vocês são as estudantes de cinema, certo? – Kellan falou apertando a mão da Gabi.  
- Somos. Rachel falou da gente?  
- Falou sim e falou de uma festa que vai rolar hoje também.  
- Sim, vai ser uma festa ótima. Ela convidou vocês, né? – fiquei admirando o rosto dela. Os olhos brilhantes transmitiam a mesma alegria contida naquele sorriso lindo.  
- Ela convidou. Mas nós temos um jantar de trabalho, então talvez não dê tempo de ir.  
_NÃO!_ A gente tem que ir pra essa festa! Eu preciso de uma oportunidade pra chegar junto dela. Então, nem pensei duas vezes, cheguei mais perto e falei sorrindo pra ela.  
- Claro que dá tempo. Não vamos perder uma festa destas né? – Ela sorriu de um jeito suave e charmoso. Continuei olhando para aqueles olhos sedutores e fiquei me perguntando se ela percebeu que eu tava muito afim dela. Ela também não desviou o olhar. Será um sinal de que estava correspondendo a minha investida? Não demorou muito e ela falou com uma voz doce e ostentando um sorriso ainda mais atraente.  
- Claro que não podem perder. É até pecado deixar de curtir uma noite de festa como a que vai rolar hoje. – Ok! Ela entendeu bem o recado e ainda correspondeu à indireta. Sem pensar olhei pra sua boca. Aquela boca me chamava... Sorri mais um pouco e ela mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. Ah! Ela tá brincando com fogo!  
- E não vamos perder mesmo. – dei um sorriso malicioso já imaginando como seria beijar seus lábios carnudos.  
Rachel e Kellan perceberam o clima entre nós, mas não dei importância. Só conseguia sentir o desejo de agarrar aquela mulher ali mesmo. _Que diabos é isso, Robert? Parece que nunca viu mulher?_  
Mulher igual aquela eu nunca tinha visto mesmo.  
As garotas começaram a se despedir da gente e seguiram para entrar no carro. Rapidamente me aproximei mais da Gabi para não perder a chance de atiçar um pouco mais aquela atração, então beijei seu rosto e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Então, te vejo mais tarde né? – senti que a pele do seu pescoço se arrepiou um pouco e abri um sorriso de contentamento por ver as reações que provocava nela.  
- Pode ter certeza que sim. – seus lábios macios e quentes tocaram a minha pele próxima da orelha. Eu não esperava por isso. Uma onda de calor subiu no meu corpo e me fez tremer. Ela me olhou mais uma vez e sorriu com uma expressão divertida e cheia de malícia. A filha-da-mãe sabia como me provocar também! Ela se virou e entrou no carro me deixando ali, parado e queimando de desejo.  
- Cara – falei ao Kellan enquanto via o carro da Rachel arrancar –, não interessa que horas esse jantar vai acabar... Eu irei pra essa festa.


End file.
